


Everest

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Kid Fic, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Married vicley fluffLucas spoiling vic





	Everest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diamondlachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondlachel/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts).

“You’re absolutely stunning”Lucas said to his wife 

“No I’m not”Vic pouted 

“You’re lying”Lucas tells her 

“I wish I was”Vic says to him 

“I’m looking at a beauty queen”Lucas said to her

“I feel like Mount Everest threw up on me”Vic groaned out rubbing at her rounded bump peeking through her grey tank top 

“Mount Everest is a work of art which makes you a work of art”Lucas tells her 

“Smartass”Vic chuckled 

”I'm your smartass Eggy”Lucas leaned down placif his lips on hers

”Love you”She said to him in between kisses 

“You are so cute”Lucas said unable to control himself 

“You’re not too bad yourself hubby ”Vic says to him

“You’re not bad either”Lucas gazed at her lustfully

“I could just stay here like this with you making out with you for hours”Vic says

“I really don’t doubt that at all Eggy”Vic’s husband said to her

”I have the best hubby in the world”Vic says


End file.
